


snap

by slackeuse



Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: A little angst, M/M, a little fluff, during pd101, in those moments not on camera, not that deep, sorta funny moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slackeuse/pseuds/slackeuse
Summary: Donghan wants to take Jihoon’s picture.





	snap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGreatWitchSugoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatWitchSugoi/gifts).



> snap  
> verb. Photography. to take a photograph, especially without formal posing of the subject

Jihoon finds Donghan gazing into the distance again. His face is relaxed, his mouth is parted ever so slightly, and the moment before he looks away, his lips always quirk into a small smile. It’s like he’s capturing pieces of noise or swatches of color in the distance into his memory, making a scrapbook in his mind. In these moments, he imagines Donghan with a camera in hand, focusing his lens with deft fingertips, and then _snap_.

“Jihoon.” Donghan’s quirking an eyebrow at him because, for fuck’s sake, Jihoon had forgotten to look away this time. “What’re you looking at?” He chuckles as if he didn’t just catch him staring.

Or maybe he’s chuckling because he did just catch him and now Jihoon’s face is hotter than it could possibly get. Hotter than when he and Donghan stayed up late practicing the choreography for Nayana and they’d danced the routine ten times in a row. Hotter than when Donghan first took his tie into his hand and pulled him a little closer. Hotter than when Donghan had whispered right before dropping him off at his dorm room a week ago, _I like you, Jihoon_.

He could lie, but what would be the point in that? Donghan would see right fucking through it. He could tell the truth, but that’d be more embarrassing and hasn’t Donghan seen him embarrassed enough?

He settles for the alternative. “Why do you look off into the distance like that?”

Donghan blinks. ”Oh.” He looks off to where he was looking again, then points. “The way the setting sun reflects off the windows of the practice room and filters through the crack under the door is pretty. If I had my phone, I’d take a picture.”

Jihoon squints. He doesn’t see how it’s pretty, but sure.

“You don’t think it’s pretty, do you?” Donghan runs his fingers through Jihoon’s hair. “It’s the same color as your hair.”  

All Jihoon can do is scoff, but he lets Donghan’s hand linger because it feels nice. “It’s just hair.”

“If I had my phone, I’d take a picture of you, too.” His face softens, and he leans closer.

Jihoon could pout and ask why—pretend he doesn’t know the answer. He could purse his lips and pretend he doesn’t like that Donghan thinks he’s pretty enough to take a picture of. He could chuckle and tease him—it’s not like this is the first time someone’s made a pass at him like this. But none of those people had been Donghan.

So he says, “Sure.”

Donghan pauses. He looks like he might not have even been breathing. This is how Jihoon knows he chose the right answer. He gives him a solid pat on the chest.

“We’ll be late for practice, hyung.” He pivots and heads toward his training room. It takes Donghan five steps before he starts following.

For the first half of the day, Jihoon’s fucking glad they’re stuck in different training rooms, once again on different teams. Donghan’d be a distraction and Jihoon has to stay guarded when the cameras are rolling. During lunch, though, Donghan doesn’t sneak as many looks his way as normal. And he’s a little bit more loud than usual. He finishes eating quickly and he leaves with Donghyun looking too damn suspicious to be a good thing.

So for the second half of the day, Jihoon hates that they’re not stuck in the same training room and on the same damn team for once. Donghan is distracting no matter what. It’s not possible he’s going to find a phone, right? They’re not allowed. He could get punished, and Jihoon’s not sure what he’ll do if Donghan doesn’t debut with him. Not like Jihoon should count on debuting but— _but_ —he wants to debut with Donghan, no matter the situation. If he does find a phone, what’re the chances he’d find one tonight? Slim, at best. Donghyun might be crafty, but he can’t possibly be that crafty. Right?

Probably Donghan will make him sign a stupid contract about getting in touch with him the first chance he has so they can set up their first date. No, not a date. Time to hang out. Time to be normal friends. And maybe an impromptu photoshoot where Jihoon will be awkward as fuck, but it’ll be fine since Donghan will be the one behind the camera and not some stranger.

Dinner is a quick affair, but Donghan and Donghyun finish eating quicker than during lunch. And when Jihoon asks around if anyone’s seen him, no one has a clue. Jinyoung asks if anything’s wrong and doesn’t seem to understand Jihoon’s answering blush. Woojin does, though, and spends five minutes laughing at him. He doesn’t stop even when Jihoon punches him in the stomach. Honestly, it just makes him laugh more, and it’s a sound Jihoon’ll never forgive or forget. No, it’s the kind of laughter that begs for retribution.

When it’s time to head to bed, Jihoon is more exhausted than he should be. He washes off several layers of sweat after brushing his teeth. After he rinses off his cleanser, he notices Donghan’s standing next to him with the bottom half of his face covered in shaving cream. Looking smug as all fuck.

There’s no way he didn’t find a cellphone.

“You’ve been busy,” Jihoon says. He pats his face dry with a small towel, then pours toner into his palm.

Donghan guides a razor across his face, still smirking. “Oh, you noticed that?”

“You weren’t subtle, hyung.”

He chuckles. “I was as subtle as I need to be.” He moves the razor along his jaw, then rinses it. Jihoon has noticed a little stubble on Donghan’s face in the morning, but he figures this must better than waking up too late to shave like Dongho. Donghan locks eyes with Jihoon in the mirror. Caught staring again. Fuck. “The bathroom isn’t the ideal location for a photoshoot,” he says, “but it’s what I’ve got. I’d understand if you’re not up for it.”

“I said sure.” Jihoon finishes smoothing toner over his face and moves onto moisturizer. He doesn’t fail to notice how hot his skin is under his touch, but he makes sure he doesn’t look at his reflection because seeing how red he is will only make it worse. “Whose phone did you steal?”

“Just some phone that was just lying around.” A smooth lie. “I’m just borrowing it. I’ll send the photos to my email and then delete them from this one, put the phone back where I found it, and no one will be the wiser.” He turns his head to shave the other side of his face. His hands are steady, his attention focused so he doesn’t nick himself.

Jihoon licks his lips, puts away the items in his nightly routine, then jumps onto the counter to sit. “Is it that important you do it while we’re here? It’s not like we won’t see each other after all this ends.” Hopefully they’ll see each other every day afterwards for roughly eighteen months…

“Of course we’ll see each other after Mnet lets us escape.” He laughs, but it’s quiet and maybe a little sad. He doesn’t look at Jihoon while he finishes off the rest of his shaving. He runs his razor under the water and then wets a towel, gaze lowered. “Isn’t this place sort of special, though? It’s where we met, where we became friends. I want to cherish this time as much as possible.”

There’s a long stretch of silence for all the words Jihoon is sure he’s not saying. He watches Donghan wash his face, put on toner, wear a face mask while he brushes and flosses his teeth, moisturizes, dabs on some eye cream, and then glides on lip balm.

“We’re being recorded, hyung,” Jihoon says finally, voice soft once Donghan finally meets his eyes. “We’ll be able to rewatch this part of our lives a million times.”

“Not this part, though. The part where it’s just you and me in a bathroom at three in the morning dead tired from practicing.”

Jihoon doesn’t know what to say because why on earth would Donghan want to take a picture of him bare-faced and in a pajama set he hasn’t washed in over a week.

“Though,” Donghan presses his side against the counter near where Jihoon is sitting, crosses his arms over his front, “did I hear that right? You’re volunteering yourself to be my future model?”

Jihoon shoves him. “Okay, hyung. Take your pictures so we can go to bed.”

“Alright, alright.” He takes out the phone from a pocket in his pajama bottoms and turns it on. “Your wish is my command. I just want to take a few, so it shouldn’t take long.”

“You get five.”

Donghan pouts.

“Four.”

He sneers. “Five.” He lifts the phone and takes a picture as Jihoon is protesting, mouth open, brows furrowed, totally unprepared. “Perfect,” he says. “Four more.”

Jihoon hisses and tips his head back. “Are you even trying to take good pictures? What kind of moment are you trying to capture? I thought you wanted to take a picture of me because I’m pretty.”

Wait, did he really just say that aloud? He looks at Donghan. Yes, yes he did.

_Snap._

“I don’t remember saying that,” Donghan says. He’s fighting a smirk a losing—handsomely. “I guess I implied it, didn’t I? I just want to capture you being you. Do you want me to delete those two? Because then I’d have to take two more.”

This is when Jihoon resigns. “No, it’s fine. Do you want me to like… do something? Should I smile? Do you want aegyo? I’ve been practicing something new that I could try—”

Donghan takes another picture. “Candid is great.”

“…Yeah, just great. At least you’re on my good side.”

“They’re both good sides.” Donghan moves away from the counter and stands in front of Jihoon. “I do want some of you smiling, though. But I don’t want you to just smile, you know? I can see those when we’re rewatching Produce 101 for the millionth time. I can see those when you’re on Weekly Idol and Happy Together and Running Man. I can see those when you’re featured in Dazed and 1st Look. I want a smile that’s just for me.”

As if that wouldn’t be way too revealing.

“Why’re you not using _we_?” Jihoon hops down from the counter and entwines his fingers with Donghan’s. “We’ll film those shows together and we’ll do those photoshoots together. And don’t forget the CFs and the music shows. We’re gunna be busy. Together.”

Donghan presses his lips together in something he probably hopes looks like contentment. Then his hand lifts and the camera’s in between their faces. _Snap._

“I hope that’s true. I want to debut with you, too.” Donghan runs his thumb along the side of Jihoon’s thumb. Then he offers a bright, toothy smile. “I should deliver you to your room before they check if any of us have run away.” His hand slips from Jihoon’s and he heads toward the door.

Jihoon watches his back but doesn’t have the words until he’s reaching for the handle. “Hyung.”

He turns, concern pulling on his brows when he notices Jihoon hadn’t follow him. “Is something wrong?”

Jihoon chews on his lip long enough for Donghan to start backtracking, so he straightens and crosses the distance between them. “No, nothing. I was just thinking that if you wanted a smile just for you, I could give you one. Let’s debut together, hyung.”

He flashes a smile at Donghan, one that starts in his chest and stretches his cheeks. Not the one he has for the camera. Not the one he shows out of respect. Not the one he uses when he’s being playful. This smile says, _I like you, too._

The phone clatters to the ground. This time, Donghan is taking in the sight of Jihoon the same way he gazes at those moments he wishes he could capture on camera. He looks like he never wants this to end. He looks like he wants to stay in this place, in this bathroom, staring at Jihoon forever.

“Guess you only get four pictures after all.” Jihoon opens the door because he can’t let Donghan stare at him like that for much longer. He doesn’t manage to school his smirk into submission. “Are you coming?”

That jolts Donghan out of whatever reverie he was in. The corners of his mouth quirk upward. “Yeah, yeah. You said you’d be my model later anyway. I’ll get that smile on camera someday, and you know it.” He picks up the phone and pockets it, then follows Jihoon into the hall and toward the bedrooms. His hand rests on Jihoon’s shoulder, warm and heavy, the entire way.

Donghan drops Jihoon off at his room, ruffles his hair as if he isn’t going to hug him but then pulls him into a hug all the same. “See you tomorrow,” he whispers. Chuckles. “Man, I’ll never get used to saying that.”

“You’ve still got a few weeks left to practice it, hyung. Then eighteen months to perfect it.” He hugs Donghan closer for a second, then releases him and slips into his room. “Night,” he whispers before shutting the door. He waits until Donghan’s footsteps disappear down the hall before he slips into bed and stares at the ceiling until it’s time to wake up and do the whole thing over again.

 

 

 

∞


End file.
